Her remedial pride
by Kiku Ninon
Summary: Fujixoc There weren't any reasons, she just hated them. After all, hate doesn't need a reason, right? Towards girls, she could be sweet and sympathetic. That is, until a ludicrous bet threatened to ravish her loyal beliefs.
1. Prologue

A/N: Let's see, it's almost 5 in the morning, so my brain has pretty much gone haywire. I'm surprised I can even come up with something like this. Anyway, it's taken me a LOT of courage to finally publish this. I like to write, just not for anyone to read: strange, I know. It's my first fic. ever published. So be kind and help me through this? (ie. Critiques – not criticism, _**critique**_) Tell me what you like and don't like and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Prince of Tennis, because if I did, Fuji would be my big brother, and Atobe would be beaten the crap out of (no, I don't despise him, I just want to wound his ego). Oh, and Tezuka would be stranded on a distant island, also not because I hate him, but because I just REALLY want to see what his reactions would be. Since none of the above are true, I must not own it. =_= '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Nothing had changed much now that everyone was back together again. Echizen had come back once more from America after the three years. Why his father kept moving back and forth and forcing him to do the same was a wonder to him, but he was excited, to a certain extent. It had been quite some time now since he had seen everyone. Talking over the phone just wasn't the same, especially since some of his former teammates weren't big talkers from starts.

Nevertheless, this is no longer a story centered upon Echizen Ryoma, the young tennis prodigy that he is. All that mattered to everyone now was recalling those good times they had all experienced together. And, at the same time, to make new memories, before they had to part for college, and eventually, their separate ways. It was a sad thought, after spending so much time together, yet, right now, the hot summer heat seemed to be the only thing that bothered anyone.

"Taka-san~" A red haired boy barged into the small home-ran restaurant. The wooden door slide open, sanding down the rut the panel laid on.

"E-Eiji?" The now proud inheritor of the famous Kawamura sushi bar seemed surprised at the latest costomer.

"I ran here in front of everyone to tell you some great news we got today!" Seeing that the restaurant was kind of down, since it was around 4:30pm, Eiji wasn't holding back any of his excitement.

"You guys going to the nationals again, I hope?"

"Of course! That goes without saying, but I bring even brighter news~"

"D-don't you want something to drink first? I'll go make some tea for everyone."

"Ta-Ka-Shi!" The chief turned guilty back at his senpai—though not by much—sensing he had done something wrong that was bugging the red haired male.

"That can wait!" Kikumaru stood there leaning on the counter, wearing his serious expression.

"Ryuzaki has asked all of y-"

"Good afternoon, Taka-san!" Another energetic voice blasted into the confined space. Who else could it be but Momoshiro?

"It's good to have some place that never changes no matter how much time moves on." With the usual coy smile on his face, Fuji took a smooth stride in.

"Ah! Mina"

"Mou! Will I ever get to tell him the news?!" Kikumaru complained.

"Eiji, you shouldn't be too pushy. Taka-san must have a lot of other things planned for break, you can't just suddenly throw it at him." Ah, yes, leave it to Oishi to be mothering again.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It seems Ryuzaki wants us to go help coach the girls' tennis team for two weeks."

"O'Chibi! You stole my line. I was suppose to tell him that."

"It doesn't matter who tells him, Eiji-senpai." Though Echizen surely grew up much more than before, he still strived to keep his "indifferent" façade. Some things were still hard to change.

"Girls tennis team? You mean our school's? I didn't know she started coaching at the high school level…"

"Actually-"

"This was her first year. According to my sources, Ryuzaki had hoped to continue helping Sakuno in high school, so she transferred." Seriously, was there anything Inui _wasn't_ informed about? He is like a creepier, less flattering version of Kyouya, the beloved shadow king.

"But since-"

"After promising the girls this summer training camp, she realized something else came up. And now she's asking us to sort of substitute for her. With the help of the assistant coach, of course."

Kikumaru let out a dramatic sigh in over-placed frustration. "Why does everyone just keep stealing my lines?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Eiji." With the tone he used, and that still kittenish smile, it was hard not to sense a hint of sarcasim.

"Or maybe…" The tall junior classman put his arm on the Shorty's shoulder, Ryoma now actually being tall enough to provide armrest for him. Momoshiro continued, "Ryuzaki was just trying to find an excuse for her granddaughter to meet up again with Ryoma here."

It was strange to find a slight ting of a blush on his cheeks when the rising sophomore remembered his last memories of Sakuno: loyal, cheerful, mild, and always so caring. This small difference did not go unnoticed but all his senpais. This reaction being a completely new sight to them all, all they could do was stare, wondering if this really was that immature little boy they knew back then.

"Eh? Echizen, no way! You haven't gone to see Sakuno-san yet? That's impolite."

"Oishi-senpai, give me a break, I just arrived in Japan less than three weeks ago."

"He's changed." A small mumble arose from behind everyone else.

"Oh, Mr. Viper, come to join us after all? Didn't you say you had some weight training to do?"

"Now that you mentioned it, chibi has changed a lot since his last time in Japan. Eeeeh? Chibi, were there some American girlfriends you had that you haven't mentioned to us?"

"W-What are you t-talking about…"

"AH! Ochibi stuttered! Were they pretty? With blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Eiji-senpai, I think you're stereotyping."

"So it _is _true! Oh, Chibi has grown up, I'm so happy and jealous at the same time."

While those two were off discussing the ex-girlfriends of Echizen's-- no doubt the same ones he comes up with when his dad bugs him about his friend-girls—the others settled themselves at the counter, already served with steaming tea.

"Is this invitation the reason you're all here for a celebration?"

"Taka-senpai, did you forget? Today was the last day of school. That's why we're all here. Since you couldn't spend it with us at school, we brought the party to you."

"Thanks, mina. And Tezuka? Is he coming?"

"Oh, he just had to take care of end-of-year stuff for the office. We were told to go ahead first."

"Ne, Taka-san, do you think you'll be able to get two weeks off? It'll be like the old times. When was the last time you held a racket?"

He nervously chuckled in response, imagining himself there coaching tennis when he hadn't played in over three years. There was no doubt the girls would be more practiced then him, and what about those that may have skills better than his? Though the offer of creating one last golden memory before the last summer of high school was very appealing, there were things at home to be done. Playing tennis again? Would he be able to stop after holding his racket once more? Most importantly, he felt as if he would be a drag in the coaching process. Out of practice, and not a great instructor in anything didn't seem to be the best combination for accepting the coaching offer. Okay, so say he doesn't coach, he could go there just to hang out with everyone, can't he? But then he would be a burden: eating, sleeping, and no labor to pay for his uselessness. In the end, turning down the offer would be best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Obviously this is the prologue, so not all the characters are introduced. That will be in the 1st real chapter ^ - ^. This is just a chance for everyone to catch up on the background in terms of time and the situation. Can you imagine how much cooler that guys would be now that they're in high school? Anyway, some of them are going to show up less and less as the story goes on, cause, unfortunately, they'll only be supporting roles.


	2. Ch1 Miss pain in the butt

A/N: So it's the official beginning of the story! Yay~ Hopefully every important character is introduced here, especially the OC's.

Man, what I would give for the Seigaku guys to visit and train our tennis team w

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch1**

Miss Pain in the Butt

The trip up to the mountains passed quickly. Was it coincidence that the camp just happened to be near the same cabin they lived in back three years ago? Passing by the giant mansion proved it to be true. And who could miss the giant sign that wrote "Atobe's Estate" ? During down time, maybe the guys could stop by over there to find some fun. Without Tezuka's knowledge of course.

The eight teammates got off the bus to find themselves parked in front of some fairly well maintained tennis courts. A group of twenty something girls were on the other side of the courts, chattering chirpily amongst themselves. All eyes were upon them as the lonely bus of guys stood in front of the bus. A young woman, around the age of twenty five, stepped out of a small shed, ducking her head to ensure the doorway wouldn't hit her head.

"Oh my, you guys sure arrived earlier than planned."

While the two parties exchanged their formal greetings, and updates on what was to be happening the rest of their stay there, the glimmering eyes across the tennis courts were so filled with excitement. It seemed as if fans of an idol band. All the girls knew each guy's name, and even if they didn't, they'd know by now, what with some of them dramatically swooning over so and so being handsome, and getting to know more about so and so.

"Oh, I wish I could be in Eiji-senpai's group. He's so sweet!"

"When _will _we know who we're assigned to? I really want Kaidou to be my coach."

"Kaidou? Why him? He seems so mean."

"He's been misunderstood. Back when school first started, I was walking home when I accidentally ran across Kaido-kun on the street playing with a stray cat. Ever since then I've taken an interest in him."

"I, for one, want Fuji-senpai."

"Eh? No fair! You said you like Tezuka better!"

"I do. But can you imagine how long it would take for him to even acknowledge me, not to mention remembering my name?"

"Make way, people! The postings are here. If you don't move, I can't get to the white board, and you all won't know the results."

As if a strong magnet had been turned on, all the girls rushed in to form a mosh-pit, jumping over each other to see who's group they had been placed in. Meanwhile, up from the lower fields to the Northwest of the tennis courts, appeared a girl, twirling her black and silver racket like a basketball, her index finger in the center of the racket face. Her previously blank face lit up in confusion when she saw the large crowd gathered around the single white board. She blinked her gray eyes in response, completely baffled by the situation. Opting to stay out of whatever the craziness was, she was about to go refill her water bottle when she spotted her nightmare.

There they were, those filthy, arrogant creatures, no, not even creatures, beasts. Nothing but conquering satisfied them. Wining was all they ever cared about, whether they were small trifling arguments or a tennis match. Worst of all, they were idiots, pigs. So what in the world were they doing at _their_ training camp?! Did she somehow miss the memo about it changing from an all girls tennis team training camp to co-ed? If she did, she'd rather pack her bags and go right now then staying there with those scumbags.

"Dear, dear, did we forget to inform Nanami here about the boy's team coming over?"

Those light gray eyes glared darkly at the speaker. Damn it, why did that bumbling idiot get to be the vice president of the team? There ought to be a rule against scheming mean girls like her being in a leadership position.

"Oh wait, I did make an announcement, but you must not have been there. It's not my fault though, considering how you're always missing practice."

"This is low, Aimi. But since you were brave enough to let the guys come here, you must not mind me strangling a few of them now, would you?"

With the threat, Nanami heard a few frightened gasps from behind her, where the previously swooning girls had turned pale at the thought of their beloved idols die a torturing death. Sure Nanami didn't hold a great praise for men in general, but it wasn't as if she despised them to the point of wanting them dead. It was just the matter of an image to keep up. Truthfully, she wanted more to toy with her mice more than anything. A simple death would be much less amusing.

"As if. You don't have to act so high and mighty now. Everyone here knows how you talk big, but when you actually approach a guy to carry out the sentence, you just freeze up. All mouth and no show. You really are pathetic."

"I'll take that as a green light to go." The girl smirked satisfactually, happy that for once she could make a show out of the deal.

"Aimi! Nanami! That's enough!" Silence settled itself across the whole site. Even the hyped girls looking through the posted teams went dead still. Everyone on the team respected their team captain as much as they respected Tezuka. Many believe that the two might actually be related somehow. Maybe it was the fact that they had both grown up in the same area.

"There will be no purposeful insults or killings whatsoever or else you both will be banned from any matches for a month."

The two enemies did not lose their eye contact from each other for a split second. No one else dared to move.

"Now either resolve this issue by yourselves or I will have to talk to you later. Saki," The girl still posting the remaining papers on the white board turned around immediately. Her hair in braids and her submissive eyes covered by a pair of glasses, she replied hastily.

"I need you in here as soon as you are done posting the groups. Everyone else, get the courts ready."

The little baby chicks scattered as if they had lost their heads in a rush to fulfill their order, earning them a rewarding chuckle from a couple of the boys who had been called to attention just like everyone else.

"She reminds me of you, Tezuka."With his usual smile plastered on his face, Fuji seemed greatly entertained by the scene.

Tezuka's response was a mere lifting of the eyebrows. Which, must be said, is quite a bit.

"So two weeks coaching our school's girl's tennis team, huh? This is exciting."

"Momo-senpai is probably thinking about some inappropriate things, ne?" The only sophomore never seemed to have been able to refer to his senpai as anything but that one endearing name. Funny how some things become habit so easily.

"I wonder where Sakuno is, I don't see her anywhere." Before Momo could come up with a defense, Eiji quickly turned the embarrassing light back on the teaser himself. "Ne, Chibi, this time you can't let her go again, cause if you do, some other boy might come and snatch her away so quick you won't even know what had happened."

"Oi, Eiji, don't over encourage the issue. We're here for coaching purposes, not for personal relationships."

"But, Oishi-"

"I agree. The only reason why we're here is because Ryuzaki trusted us. It would be unwise to betray that." The tip of Inui's glasses sparked as he finished the sentence. Deep down everyone knew exactly what he was thinking, but no one dared to voice the concern. They were a group of cheery, energetic girls, surely he would not torture them with his _experiments_? Well, the only way to go was to worn all the unsuspected potential victims the horrors of not meeting his conditioning standards. Everyone could only hope that there was running water near the courts, and that a hospital was nearby.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have a few chapters already written, but I won't post any of them until I get at least 3 reviews. Just so I know it's worth publishing instead of letting it gather dust on my computer (figuratively, of course) ^ - ^ '


	3. Ch2 Cruel and Unusual Punishment

A/N: So yes, I WAS requiring 3 reviews before posting a new chapter, but because of the encouragement from a certain reviewer I decided to just post this chapter instead of punishing this particular reviewer for others' actions.

Originally, this was supposed to have been a two-shot, three-shot thing, but obviously, the story took some growth pills while I wasn't looking, and now it's invading my limited computer disk drive! Aside from the limited storage problem, I'm not all that surprised. –shrugs- might be a good thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch2**

Cruel and Unusual Punishment

10 laps around the courts, 3 rotations of line running, 4 drills, and a quick warm-up later, the whole team was called to assemble before their young coach-in-training and their much admired captain. As far as the team was concerned, the coach herself didn't really command that much power. She was more of a façade, a necessary part of a school sports club, who signed the necessary papers and showed up at matches. The real nurturer behind the team was undoubtedly their senior captain who ran the actual practices, line-ups, and matches. Although there had been a few occasions when the girls would find her seeking advice from the similar position holder on the boy's team, but overall, her management was very organized. The horrors of what lie ahead after her graduation was like a taboo. So for now, the team's adoration for her boiled down to respecting and pleasing her. That was true for all but one, who did not even spare a trifling of concern.

"Now that all of our temporary coaches have introduced themselves," The senior nodded a friendly acknowledgement and gratitude to the boys.

"I will be going over some basic information. For the next two weeks, we are honored to have with us our boys' tennis team members to help train us. All of you have been split into groups of seven as posted and have two coaches. I have no doubt that all of you will be on your best behavior and take this training seriously. At the end of the two weeks, I have suggested for a free challenge match day. Then, anyone may choose to challenge and be challenged once, including anyone from the boys' team as well. Of course these matches will be included in your ranking order, so it is only an option. Although, I do strongly entail that such an opportunity be taken advantage of."

The group of previously seemingly calm girls burst out in exaggerated excitement. Play with the 3-year-holding National Champions? Oh, the privileges they had, and all the glory that might come if they could even get one game out of them. Not to mention a chance to actually be closely acquainted with some of the school's idols. Surely no other training could ever beat this.

Even Nanami could not resent such a decision, as much as her distaste for the situation allowed. Beating anyone of them would be a **big** deal. She doesn't need to like them to send them a challenge note. This was perfect. Who her opponent was did not matter, as long as she got to beat them as eloquently as possible. A murderous smirk could not help but creep up on her cheeks.

"All seven varsity members will be with Tezuka and Fuji-senpai" A few disappointed groans of protest were heard in the crowd while the captain took in a breath in response to warn them about their behavior.

"The rest of you have been assigned according to your level as I have said before." After the first warning, no one else dared to risk it again, so they all tried their best to seem indifferent.

"Now, before we let the guys have the courts to warm up…" No one could miss the expression of Aimi, who was standing only a few feet away from the captain herself, which lit up with a treacherous grin that sent small shivers into the pit of the few observers' stomach. Few of the keen watchers of the guys' team noticed the sudden stiffness that befell on the front row girls. Not sure what the reaction meant, as they were facing the large group themselves, they could only inspect in silence.

"It seems the chef we hired to cook all our meals has come down with a serious flu, and it would be unwise to risk the health of everyone present. So, Ryuzaki?!" At the end of the row on the second column, a shy girl with short maroon colored hair looked up in surprise, but was too baffled by the sudden address to reply.

"Is Ryuzaki Sakuno not here?" The vice captain bubbled up, that grin still molded on her not-so-clandestine expression.

"H-hai" came a response barely above a whisper.

Echizen's attention immediately snapped to the speaker and widened. Was that really the same Sakuno-chan that used to be so infatuated with her 'Ryoma-kun'? Because she looked like a completely different person from where he stood (not that her passive, shy personality had changed much). Her hair had become much cuter cut short and layered like that, and excuse the gnawing stares but, were those actual curves to her body? And her smooth legs. Man, Echizen decided that he would definitely have to convince her to wear pants, or at least longer skirts, not that he didn't mind the view, but he just couldn't bare other guys seeing them.

Kikumaru, on the other hand, was watching his Chibi, and almost couldn't hold in his laughter when he turned to see his reaction. Boy, that little bugger sure grew up fast. As long as he wasn't thinking up too many fantasies of her, Eiji decided that it would be a nice way for Echizen to welcome his first year in high school.

"I'm here." The girl continued weakly, not even inkling to the flattering stares she was receiving from her prince charming of three years ago.

"So, Sakuno-chan," The tone the vice captain was using resembled too much of a condescending adult to a young child who did not understand the meaning of 'whining doesn't get you your dessert'.

"You've taken home ec. classes for the last two years, Haven't you? And gotten a lot of praise and awards too I hear."

"I… um… I guess." The blush was not one of embarrassment, but of sudden realization how falling in love really dictated and influenced one's life decisions. All she wanted to do was to make something so great for Ryoma-kun…

"So you wouldn't mind cooking for all-"

Suddenly Aimi finally noticed the icy warning stare she was getting from the captain and stopped her un-withdrawn attack on the shivering creature.

"What we hope, Ryuzaki-san, is that you might find some time to cook for everyone here. There are other alternatives if you do not wish to agree, but I hope you will consent. For now you may be excused from parts of practice, but we can talk more later and we will make it up to you somehow."

Despite the Captain's worry of offending her with such an unfair request, Sakuno was overjoyed to be given the opportunity. Cooking for the teams? And not just that, but cooking for the one person she wanted to most? Heck, screw tennis practice, she wasn't really coordinated enough for it anyway. For the longest time, she knew that tennis was _his _thing, not hers. The only reason why she stayed on a tennis team was precisely to given such opportunities with Ryoma-kun.

"I accept, Suzumi-buchou." A delighted smiled was donned.

"Ano, Suzumi-buchou?" Next to Sakuno was the braided pigtail, four-eyed girl from before, who actually seemed pretty courageous in contrast to Sakuno's performance just minutes ago.

"Yes, Saki?"

"Cooking for thirty eight people is a lot of work, even for Sakuno-chan, so" unconsciously, the girl began to play with her index fingers as she tried hard to ignore all the attention that was place on her simply for speaking.

"if it's okay with you, I want to help cook as well."

"Perfect, I was about to suggest a few helpers anyway. So Saki, you and Sakuno will be in charge of the meals. And Nanami, you will be joining them as well."

The gray eyes shot open as the girl heard her name. This had to be a joke right?

"What?!"

The captain's expression went from a caring older sibling to that of a cold-hearted wrench.

"As punishment for never showing up to regular practices, you will be helping Saki-chan and Sakuno-chan with the meal preparations."

"Suzumi," The lack of an honorific following the name sounded like a car slamming on its brakes, with the tires screeching in pointless resistance and protest. "you're being unfair!"

The idea of not being able to practice because of some stupid cooking task caught the girl off guard. Despite her poor attitude, tennis was her greatest love. No matter what comes, even if it _was_ friendship that came in the way between her and tennis, she was willing to do almost anything.

The rest of the team stared at her in some sort of mocking surprise. While Aimi was busy etching down these very moments for future humiliations, the captain simply raised a questioning eyebrow, as if daring her to keep using that tone. Nanami checked herself.

"You're reasons are not justified."

"Are they now? If you have no intentions of coming to practices, then I can only assume that you do not wish to practice tennis. So why would I want you to waste your time doing something you have no interest in."

"You _know_ that isn't true, Suzumi." The power with which this statement was exerted sent a jolt through everyone present. A quick sting of respect hit everyone right in the gut. Even the guys felt it in the tensing silence that grew exponentially. For a mille-second or so, there was no doubt on anyone's mind that passion with which the girl held for tennis. Not only her commanding voice, but those dark, hurt eyes because of such an accusation.

As the affect wore off doubly as quick as it began, many minds began to hesitate, and then came to read the simple statement as a mere demonstration of pride. If it were any other time, Nanami would proudly accept such a reason, but not this time. As of now, and as of the last few years since entering high school, Nanami could care less what others thought were her real emotions and what were exaggerated facades.

"Tennis here, Nanami, is not an individual sport. We are a team. And since you refuse to be a team player, maybe cooking _for _the team will do you some good. Let's not waste any more time on this matter."

Out of the corner of her eye, Nanami saw her, that conniving Aimi and her overjoyed self she did not restrain from showing. The captain continued her commands or what not, but all that mattered to Nanami was the Nuc. that had just been launched at her. Oh, she had hell to pay if she was going to win the war they had declared on each other since the first day they met. Just the exchange of glares was enough to provoke the two of them into a stubborn full blown battle.

The captain dispatched everyone on their way, and Aimi chirpily left, skipping off the courts. The other girls scattered once again, heading off the courts as well so that they could observe their beloved idols warm up. Nanami stood perfectly still in that spot, fuming with self-resentment. The battle wasn't lost because Aimi had won, she lost because of her own incompetence: that she couldn't come up with anything better than "That's not fair" or "You're reasons are not justified". Hell, everyone on the team knew never to challenge Suzumi, but there was a part of her that enjoyed that challenge. If Aimi's secret weapon was the captain, all the better. She could kill two birds with one stone: completely obliterate Aimi and improve her own pride when she defeated the authority of Suzumi.

Oh, but wait, there was a more pressing concern. Who should she challenge at the end of the camp? Afterall, defeating a National Champion at his own game would be the ultimate prize, which would also more than likely aid her in her other battles as well. Especially when it deals a heavy blow on the vice captain's condescending eyes on her both as a person and a tennis player.


	4. Ch3 The Problem with Enemies

A/N: At first I thought I would make my antagonist leaning on the more bubbling, chirpy idiot, but I figured that it would be much more fun (and less stereotypical drama) to have them both at about the same intelligence level.

On the other hand, I really need to review the sublime personalities of the Prince of Tennis guys. Sometimes it becomes difficult to imagine their responses to certain questions and situations. Heh…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch3**

The Problem with Enemies

"Actually, now that I think about it, do you even know how to cook? It would be such a mess if we were to get sick anyway because of something you aren't doing right."

"You're welcome to starve yourself to death anytime instead, Aimi-_senpai._"

Ever since the last blow, Nanami decided to take on a new approach. If the vice captain wanted to use her status as an advantage in the war, then she'll just have to honor her wishes. For now, of course. Remaining on defense to gather more energy for an offensive attack would suit the situation. After all, the last thing she wanted was to overplay the issue and grant her nemesis the satisfaction of knowing that she had won.

Nanami had been given the easy task of rinsing the rice, so she took the liberty of observing the practices going on, when the varsity group took their freshen-up break. Her eyes did not leave the courts even when the group approached, lead by the vice captain, ready with a Christmas wish list long of insults and humiliations for the ricer rinse-er no less. Oh, and of _course_, she left the captain back on the court, giving herself the complete freedom without any consequences.

"But Aimi-senpai, Nanami is just rinsing the rice. Everyone knows how to do that."

Fortunate for Nanami, Aimi was about as horrible a person as the team goes. Everyone knew of the problems between the two of them and did not dare to interfere, especially with the idea of getting in trouble with their captain. Sure Nanami had a few friends, and so did Aimi, but they hardly needed to take any stand. It seemed as if this war between the two was, well, strictly between the two. That was, until Aimi used the Captain to get to her only that morning.

To buy herself time to think of a comeback both against Nanami and the other member that so liked to state the obvious, the vice captain turned on the faucet for a much needed drink.

---

"Remember last year when I kept coming to you for advice on a hard case, Tezuka-san?" As if forcing the usually dense – if only by appearance- boys' captain, Suzumi quickly got hold of her water bottle and gracefully downed about half of its content.

"I suppose."

"A hard case?" At least one person was interested.

"That's right, Fuji-san. Last year was my first year of being captain, so I liked to seek help from Tezuka-san here. One of the biggest problems I encountered then, and even now, was how to deal with an un-cooperating tennis player."

"Who refused to come to practices?"

"Precisely."

"Yet from what I hear, she is one of the more sincere and determined players on your team." Tezuka stated as he thanked Fuji for getting his water bottle and reached out to take a sip.

"Last year I would have said so myself, but now I must admit I am having my doubts."

"It must be hard on you, Suzumi-chan." Fuji Sympathized.

"No matter what she's still a part of my team. And it would be a pity if I just gave up on her."

"One of a captain's most important job is to never doubt his or her players. She must know for sure to the best of her abilities. Otherwise, if a captain cannot trust her team, how is the team expected to entrust their group's wellbeing to the captain?"

Suzumi couldn't help but stare at the speaker in awe. Despite being neighbors since childhood, she could never shed off the inexplicable fascination she had of this man. It was no wonder he has always been mistaken as an adult. His maturity and understanding of certain human aspects excelled those of many others who have had more experience than him. Was there nothing in human nature that he could not read? Or at least one aspect that could catch him off guard?

"Suzumi-chan, if you don't mind me asking, there must be another reason besides your feeling of responsibility over her that has prevented you from asking her to leave the team."

"You're a keen observer, Fuji-san."

And with that, the conversation ended. Both men knew better then to further push the girl for an answer if she wasn't willing to let it be known in the first place.

---

It just so happened that the placement of the faucet Aimi strategically chose was right across from her enemy, blocking the line of sight between Nanami and the tennis courts.

"I'm sure the guys on the court are enjoying a nice view of your ass, senpai, but I really don't need a show of your overly enhanced breasts. I'm not interested, thank you."

Water almost squirted out of her nose when she heard the remark. A few giggles from the rest of the group actually pierced the silence. Nanami proudly snickered at the small success, despite declaring herself to be on defense for a while. Aimi slowly turned the water off, wiping the water off with the towel around her neck. All the other girls went quiet, anxiously waiting for a full blown battle.

"Funny, what with your hatred for guys, I thought you went the other way."

"Now, now, let's not offend others who may be, Miss vice captain. But even if I was, I have zero interest in the likes of you."

"If that's your way of saying that you hate me, then I reciprocate it in the same manner."

"So we hate each other, I thought we established that a year ago."

Seeing no point in continuing the conversation, both parties went back to their original tasks. The other girls figured they better get some to drink as well before going back on court.

"Ne, Nanami, we never really got it but, why _do_ you hate guys so much? Did something happen in your past?"

"No. But if hatred had a reason, then it wouldn't really be an irrational feeling, now would it?"

"There must be something that makes you dislike them so much."

"I think they're pigs, guided by instinct and pride. They lack an ability to observe, and take no account of the human qualities in us. Hiding behind their delusions of being all high and mighty, strong and protecting, but in fact they're weak. I could go on all day, but I'm not here to preach my beliefs."

Despite the declared hate for each other, Aimi almost had to laugh at the girl's stubbornness. Exactly what experiences was she basing all of this on?

"All I know is, Nanami-_chan_, that this is exactly who you are: just stuffed with brags and complaints but nothing to show. I bet that even if you were faced with a chance to fight a death battle with the ones you claim to hate so much, you wouldn't have the guts to do it."

The vice captain grabbed the tennis racquet leaning against the basin and turned to head back to the courts.

"Is that a dare I hear? Because if it is, I'll be more than willing to comply."

Aimi stopped in her tracks, mildly surprised, but already planning her next move.

"I would call it more of a proposal." Turning to face the other girl, both sides found more will to outlast and outsmart the other. "You see, I've been trying to convince Suzumi-buchou to kick you off the team for a while now—no sense in hiding it from you—but she hasn't budged. Whatever the reasons are, I don't care. But, I think all the girls here would agree that if a person wishes to remain on the team, she has to work for it."

"And I suppose you don't think I've earned a right to be on the team."

"No. You rarely come to practices, and always get your way around challenge matches. Personally, I think you have absolutely no skill, and that your vacant spot would be more beneficial to others. I mean, honestly, who here has actually _seen_ Nanami play even one single point?"

No one had anything to say. It was the truth. No one _had_ seen her play in a match before. The only things they have seen her do were the typical drills and conditioning. Nothing that really needed to utilize her actual skills, because usually, by the time warm-ups were done at practices, she would be nowhere in sight. So Nanami ditching actual practices became a norm for everyone on the team. Sure people complained, but there always seemed to have been someone protecting her spot on the team. Definitely unfair.

The accused girl understood the sudden uneasiness around her. They didn't like her getting the credit on being on a tennis team but not actually contributing to it. On second thought, they're justified. Maybe, it was time she came out of her cocoon and actually went to practice for once… she toyed with the idea for a brief moment but decided against it. Too much of a hassle. She'll just get the bet, dare, proposal, or whatever it was, over with.

"Fine. What do you suggest then, vice _captain_?"

"At the end of the camp, you have to win a challenge match…"

"Done."

"I'm not finished. You have to win a challenge match against someone on the boy's team."

Deep inside, Nanami felt herself laughing hysterically. Who knew that such a great chance would actually come along? She could overlook both the destruction of Aimi and a 3-year National Champion member!

However, her mind knew better then to immediately commence to a celebration dance. Reality hit. To actually win a match against one of the country's best high school male tennis player? What was she, insane? Oh, so this was her way of being tricky, huh. If she lost, which was more than likely considering the circumstances, not only would she lose yet another battle to Aimi, but she would lose her pride! Losing to creatures she deemed weak pigs, would make her no better than… No! She would not go there. Maybe if she declined the offer…

"Aimi-senpai, isn't that a bit too unfair? Even we can't possibly win a match against any one of them."

Usually, Aimi would've snapped at miss obvious over there for, well, speaking the obvious. But for now, she just ignored her.

"So what do you say Nanami? Or are you also too high and mighty to actually come down from _your_ delusions to play a guy?"

"Do NOT compare me to them." Actually, she didn't mind it that much considering how much of it was true, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I accept your proposal under one condition. You will resign from your 'vice captain' status if I win."

"Done. But I also get one condition."

"No, undone. You already got to pick the game and rules."

"The game and rules are of everyone's request, as remedy for not attending practices for a whole year on the team. I should get one personal condition added."

"As long as I get to modify mine."

"Done."

"Don't you want to hear what my new condition is first?"

"Doesn't matter, there's no way you'll win anyway."

Back on the court, the captain was glaring angrily at the group by the faucets, urging them to hurry up. Everyone caught unto it quickly. Nanami collected her rice to head back to the kitchen and the girls grabbed their racquets and towels.

"When I win, not only do you have to resign from being 'vice captain' but you also have to resign from the tennis team."

Everyone froze at the mention of a team resignation. Not only was it another taboo on the team to mention the resignation from the tennis team, but it was even a clear rule on their team that the resignation of a person from a tennis team as a part of a game or bet would not be permitted under any circumstances. They could get in trouble just for even thinking about it.

The vice captain merely chuckled, as if such an offense was a mere trifling like stealing a piece of pepperoni off someone else's slice of pizza at the dinner table when the person wasn't looking.

"You might want to hear yours."

"Whatever it is, I've already agreed to it."

"Exactly. When you lose, you will be giving your opponent a lap dance."

Absolutely nothing went through her mind. Maybe the reality of it hadn't sunk in yet. So she stood there like a motionless tree, watching the girls return to practice.

Son of a--


	5. Ch4 Self reflection

A/N: I promise the story will start to go uphill from here… as long as my chapters would stop having a mind of its own and taking control of my story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch4**

Self-Reflection

A lap dance?! How the hell was she suppose to-

No, she will not be pissed. She will not strangle that bit- _girl_.She will not show any panic. And she definitely won't get mad!

"Ano, Nanami-senpai. I think the pieces are small enough."

Looking down, the previously foot-long salted fish somehow turned to a pile of nameless mush. When did that happen? Nanami held back a frustrated sigh, not wanting to show any sign of being bothered. But then again, the actual proof of it was aguishly staring her at right in the face.

"Sorry, Saki-chan." She handed the knife to the worried looking girl, wiping her hands on her apron. "I'll go set the tables."

"Senpai, if it helps, I think it was unfair of the Suzumi-buchou to force you to do this as punishment."

Nanami could not help but smile. Despite being a seemingly loyal follower of the captain, Saki had a good head on her shoulders. The only problem was, most players probably did as well, but no one was actually brave enough to make their stands clear.

"It doesn't matter. She's right, even if I wasn't busy doing this, I probably wouldn't join the practices anyway."

While Saki tried to figure out what exactly she was suppose to say in such a situation, Nanami made her way to her exit. Feeling a need to explain herself, she turned back to add:

"There's a creek not far from here where I was planning on slacking off anyway. I discovered it earlier. But you're welcomed to join me there anytime." The invitation was more of a common courtesy daring Saki into bolder actions in regards to opposing the captain's orders, then an actual sincere invitation for company.

The girl back in the kitchen seemed to realize this just as much, having not responded as she watched the other disappear down the hallway.

As she began placing the stack of simple plates on the three long tables, Nanami once again returned to the pressing matter of the dreadful bet. Disregarding any rules and conditions, it became obvious to her that she would have to win. Even if it was just any girl from the team, her pride would not allow enough of an error for her to consider losing. Getting Aimi to finally quit the team was enough for her to permit herself to risk everything. Well, okay, not everything, considering how the girl had thrown in the two most aggressive tricks that could ever be played on Nanami herself. One was obviously the messed up lap dancing thing. She would be damned if she knew how to do it in the first place, and being forced to get so **close** to a male in all the wrong places really had its negative effects on her. Two, it was the fact that she would actually have to demonstrate her tennis skills. Not that she had a problem with that, but it was the fact that the first time she goes public with the official beginning of her tennis career was going to be a horrific one: losing a match to a stupid National Champion pig.

There was no doubt about, and there was no going back, she had to beat all the odds; she _must_ win. By any means possible? Maybe. But that debate would have to come later, because right now…

"I went to go check up on when lunch would be ready, but I only saw Saki-chan and Sakuno-chan there prepping the food."

"Setting the tables here, _Captain_-san."

"As I can see. A punishment means you actually have to do work. Simple tasks like rinsing rice and setting tables, I will not count towards any remedial purpose."

"What exactly do you want me to do, Suzumi? I cannot cook."

"Can't, Nanami? Or won't?"

Without any further explanation, the girl knew exactly what her captain meant. After all, it was as if this long known friend knew more about her then she did about herself. It always creeped her out how much she _did_ know, even if they had only been well acquainted since the last years of middle school.

"Look, Nanami, after this year, you'll be a senior, and I will graduate. Meaning, I won't be around any longer to watch over your actions. So why can't you do us both a favor and get over your pointless pride?"

"I don't see a problem with it, Suzumi-_senpai_. As far as I can tell, the only one that has a problem with my pride is our beloved vice captain. Oh, but wait, she doesn't count because she'll be graduating with you next year."

"Nanami, I'm not saying pride is not something a girl shouldn't have. Heck, I'll even admit I have my moments. But I just worry about how much trouble your pride can bring you into. If only you could just let some things go, we both know the potential you have."

"That's your problem, Suzumi! Stop worrying about me! If I don't give a damn about my own matters, why should you feel obliged to take my place?" The girl chuckled in frustration as her mind juggled all the problems on hand all because of a stupid whim to attend the camp in the first place. "I swear, Suzumi, I swear, it's all _because_ of this type of constant worrying that drove me to hold so dearly onto my pride."

The other girl could only stay silent, feeling not a sense of pity, but of sorrow that things had become like this—coming to the point where she blamed her faults on those around her. There was nothing more she could do to help. Sometimes the most important lessons in life must be experienced firsthand.

Looking down at the bundle of chopsticks she was holding in her hand, the captain remembered her original purpose and set the delivery on the end of the closest table.

"Sakuno-chan asked me to bring these to you." Finishing her task, she turned around and headed for the door.

"Since you refuse to see this as a personal improvement, then at least think of it as payment to the team. Payment for the moral debt you have created."

The disappointed tone in which these words were said hovered the lonely room. Those cold, crisp echoing steps did nothing to make Nanami feel any better for her earlier outburst. It bugged her that she couldn't understand the meaning behind this inexplicable guilt. Something more, something important was definitely there, but she simply could not place her finger on it.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this is the shortest chapter I have uploaded, but it's because the next chapter is extra long. Which is also why I'm considering posting the next chapter sooner then usual. ^^' Just let me double check my writing and I'll post Ch5~


	6. Ch5 The Reality of Dreams

A/N: As is my favorite style of writing, there is a lot of description here in this chapters, so readers be warned. Also, I'd like to add as a side note that the description of pain is due to an unfortunate first-hand experience. For those of you who have experienced Tennis Elbow or tendonitis, I am truly empathetic. Let me just say the experience was not in the least bit pleasant and leave it at that.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 5**

The Reality of dreams

Lunch turned out to be less of a disaster than she had thought. Before the starving players could hustle in for the sustenance they so dreadfully required, Nanami had secretly packed herself a couple of rice balls and a small handful of Tsukemono. Apart from the scorching heat from the summer sun in the middle of the day, lunch outside by the refreshing creek proved to be the best moment she had passed since setting foot on the mountain.

Sitting in the tree shade, she watched the running water with unnamed satisfaction. The wavering glimmer of the sun shining off the water remarkably preserved the sense of small joys in life. Here, her mind felt less attached to the reality around her; the guilt, the worry, the pride all shimmered away into trivial concerns. The tone of the surrounding soothed her so much that even when she bit into the rice ball and discovered her mastery mush inside the rice, she did not feel the least bit of shame for messing up or anger at the reason for her earlier frustrations. Her participation, or rather, dis-participation, in the camp did not bother her. That fidgety pot of frying oil that had threatened to boil over had cool off quite quickly.

The simple picturesque of the scene mesmerized her so much that nothing that happen now could possibly surprise her. Frankly, her mind was too laid back and unaware that it could care less whatever else happened. Strangely though, there was a part of her that kept expecting someone there with her. Well, not so much expecting but suspecting, as if there was another entity sitting beside her, sharing the view and atmosphere. What came next was inevitable as she drifted further and further away from her senses. Even the cool stickiness of her rice ball was losing its relaxing characteristic… the fresh, clear water steadily beating against the pebbles, the bank… the white sound…

The two weeks passed by so quickly. Here she was, standing at the baseline in mid stroke. The crisp sound of the ball hitting the white plastic that lined the top of the net pounded against her ears. The sweaty clothing on her back was all that she felt. As if like flipbook images, the ball dropped down ever so slowly on the other side of the net.

This was it. This was the last point.

Somehow, by some miracle, she'd won. Split set match: 2-1.

But where was the excitement? The relief? The overwhelming surge of happiness?

The gates opened in an eerie screech. He exited the court in full content. An air of great pride. The crowd gathered around him like ants to sugar. Some cheered, some comforted, some empathized. With his racquet still in the left hand, his right gripped tightly over his elbow. Why was there no pain on his face?

She still stood there on the court, on the baseline, watching from afar. Unable to move any closer, she suddenly realized she was immobile. The pain in her elbow grew exponentially. Five inch long needles made entrance from her elbow and were plunging in. They didn't go straight either; they zigzagged and curved. Then a giant mallet hit her right on her shoulder blade. The pressure of bruises made her arm feel so desperately tired, even as it weighed heavily, slouching by her side. She could no longer feel the racquet grip. Her fingers loosened instinctually, but so much pain rushed at her that she thought her whole arm went numb.

Confused and afraid, she looked up only to find the captain looking right at her. She was standing by herself outside the fence, away from the gathered crowd. Those stinging, glossed, cold eyes glared at her. Right into her. Past her own eyes and into her mind, the back of her skull.

A strange feeling of emptiness threatened to suffocate her. She felt unfulfilled. Unsatisfied. The pain jabbing inside her was no longer just from her injured arm. Something was laughing at her; pointing with a crocked finger at her and mocking her. It took everything away from her, even her breath. Her pupils dilated. There was nothing more for her. She lost complete control.

Then, almost immediately, she felt herself panicking. Her heart beat racing, piercing pain from within her eyes. Moisture began to gather on the rim of her lower eye lid. Neither did they fall nor did they retreat. She was stuck in that trans, physically unable to comprehend the complexities. Her body was shaking but she knew no means to stop it.

This was the end. A beaten up creature. No pride, no respect.

She was nothing.

… She awoke with a jolt. When her eyes opened to assure her of the reality around her, she found her vision blurred. Tears fogged up her eyes. The fear and confusion from her dream did not leave her alone. Her mind cruelly replayed it over and over again. She desperately tried to understand what it meant, maybe then she wouldn't be so bothered by it. In frustration, she stretched her body out. Her muscles tensed and she realized how sore she was from sitting in that position on the ground. Quickly, she scooted over to the creek and washed all traces of tears from her face. Even if she were the only one in the whole country, she would never let anyone see her crying.

Her two unfinished rice balls lay squished in the grass. They must have fallen off her lap when she was asleep. Exactly what time was it? How long had she dozed off? Looking up at the sky, the sun was no longer lingering right above her. In fact, she could not see the sun, being surrounded by a forest of trees. She got up and checked her watch. It was almost a quarter to six. How in the world did she not wake up sooner?! Still effected by her emotional dream, an irrational fear was kindled within her, like a child who did something wrong and realized the trouble she'll be in when her parents find out.

There was no debate in her mind whether to go back or stay. If she was in trouble, well bring it on. She wasn't so stupid or stubborn as to sit there out in the forest, in the middle of nowhere, when she could go back to shelter and food. Why her legs carried her back so quickly was a mystery to her. It was as if she _wished_ that nobody had realized her disappearance. As unlikely as it is that no one would notice over a period of six hours, it was the only optimistic hope her mind could cling on to. What was the worst punishment Suzumi would give? She already lost most of her privileges what with her cooking task and all. And sending her home? Well, it was better than having to spend 2 weeks under the same roof as the guys.

By the time she returned to camp, her appearance was in a frenzy and she was definitely out of breath. When she appeared out of the trees, she saw a police speaking to Suzumi and the rest of the girls huddled around her in inexplicable fear. The guys were arguing amongst themselves whether they should begin a search. Nanami, on the other hand, felt no better with all the attention she was getting. In fact, it made her feel much worst. The haunting pain in her dream threatened to overload her mind, though she tried so hard to suppress it, reminding herself that is was just a dream. An insignificant, unrealistic nightmare.

"Nanami-senpai?!!" Sakuno's voice hit a high pitch as she was shocked to see the girl standing unharmed.

Everyone's attention turned to her, as if pulled by a common string. She absolutely hated this. Why the hell was everyone staring at her? What's with all the commotion? The police? The worried faces? Damn! Stop staring.

"Senpai, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Saki slowly approached the junior, as if afraid that any sudden movement would chase her away.

Nanmi noticed this caution very clearly and detested being seen like some kind of frightened animal. What was she, a defenseless rabbit or an abandoned cat? Why won't they just mind their own business?

"Nanami-san. We were so worried! Where have you been?"

Woah, wait a minute, why was this red haired boy touching her? He was gripping her hard on the shoulders – her mind could not help but associate the pressure with the pain in her dream -, his head lowered closer to her level, his eyes glimmer with a feigned adorable concern.

"Don't touch me!" She warned as her body instinctually jerked away. Silence entailed. Everyone was still staring. The red haired youth seemed hurt, and Nanami had to admit, a part of her did feel sorry for being the cause of it. But that ended as soon as she remembered that he was the prime object of hatred, and not just for the moment.

Looking up to find the captain, Nanami saw that the policeman had gotten back in his car. The panic was over, but the air still felt tense. Suzumi made eye contact with her. For a split second she recognized something besides concern. It was a look of complete disappointment, of embarrassment. Like there was no possible remedy for what she had done. Nanami's hatred subsided. And for once, she understood and she felt sick. Suzumi quickly recovered and her expression became one of indifference. The ensuing eye contact was not one of glare, or challenge. Nanami was completely defeated in reading into the captain. Her stomach twisted, raising a bile in her throat. She felt a cramp coming on.

Without another word, Suzumi turned her back to the girl and went back on the court. The others hesitated, but knowing there was nothing they knew to say, they followed sheepishly. Sakuno and Saki retreated to the kitchen. Nanami stood motionless in the same spot, watching everyone turn and leave. Once their backs were turned to her, her hand came up to cover her eyes. A small sigh left her slightly parted lips.

Was this what it meant to be ashamed? She had been expecting some kind of commotion or yelling from the captain for her behavior. In fact, she was always expecting that type of response, but it never came. Usually it was a cautioning warning, or a pep-talk. Never emotional. But this time was the absolute worst. How could such silence affect her so much more then the genuine concern she usually received?

Turning to retreat into the kitchen as well, her eyes opened only to see the guys still standing there, unmoved. Her footsteps stopped. Kaido walked off with a disinterested "Keh". Echizen followed without much to show. He, for one, seemed completely unchanged by what had happened, as if it were an everyday norm. Momoshiro and Oishi looked almost disappointed. Which made no sense considering how they barely even knew her. They too walked off after making eye contact with the girl. Kikumaru, on the other hand, avoided her completely, not even bothering to look up. With a tempting need to look back at the girl, he followed his partner back on court before his eyes overcame his control. The hurt still clear in his gestures. Inui scribbled down a few notes, the scratching of his pen against the paper the only sound in the air.

Still uncomfortable, the girl looked down at the ground and continued to walk towards the kitchen. She felt two pairs of eyes following her closely and shivered at the thought. Unable to stop herself from looking back up at those accusing eyes, she lifted her head to meet their stare.

When the girl met his eyes, Tezuka slowly closed them, as if putting an end to all the unnecessary commotion. But he did not move. Instead, the girl looked over at the other almost sheepishly. Instantly she was enticed with those small ocean-like orbs. Though he too seemed pretty disappointed, there was something else in that expression. She could not help but be bothered by the way he was staring at her. It was like he was trying to figure something out, to unravel a puzzle, or make sense of the jumbled picture. Goose bumps formed on her arm just from this. What exactly was he looking for? Was he finding a reason to pity her?

It was impossible to hold her gaze anymore. It frightened her. She was afraid that if their eye contact lingered any longer, he would get what he needed. And she was dead certain that what he wanted was exactly what she would not want discovered the most. In a slight jog, she passed the three seniors and hid herself in the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I forgot to mention, for the next 11 days or so, I'm going to be at a camp. So if by some miracle I have access to a computer AND I have time to write, I might be able to update one chapter, if nothing less. However, as the situation is, I'm not planning on that happening, so I'm sure you'll have the paitience to make it through those days without me updating. ^-^ Thanks for your understanding, and i hope this long chapter keeps you all at bay until my next update~


End file.
